How the Koopa Stole Christmas
by Return From the Ashes
Summary: How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Mario characters for the very first time! If you like funny please read and review. Rated K.


**HOW THE KOOPA STOLE CHRISTMAS**

**by princesspeach94**

**I do not own Mario of Dr. Suess or anyone else! Just R&R please.**

**Characters:**

**Grinch-Bowser**

**Max-Mario**

**Cindy-Lou-Who-Peach**

**Mice-Luigi and Yoshi**

**Whos (Toads)-Wario, Waluigi and all the other toads!**

**Narrator: Me**

**Now on with the story!**

**Every Toad **

**Down in Toad-ville**

**Liked Christmas a lot... **

**But the Koopa (Bowser),**

**Who lived just North of Toad-ville,**

**Did NOT! **

**Bowser: Yes I do! Who doesn't like presents?**

**Me: You do! This is a rehearsal for this year's Christmas play! I thought I told you to get into character! Now will you let me continue?**

**Bowser: Fine but I get paid overtime for this!**

**Me: I never pay you.**

**Bowser: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

**Me: Anyway…**

**Bowser hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!**

**Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason.**

**It could be that his head wasn't screwed on quite right.**

**It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight.**

**But I think that the most likely reason of all**

**May have been that his heart was two sizes too small. **

**Bowser: Stop making fun of me!**

**But,**

**Whatever the reason,**

**His heart or his shoes,**

**He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Toads,**

**Staring down from his cave with a sour, grinchy frown**

**At the warm lighted windows below in their town.**

**For he knew every Toad down in Toad-ville beneath**

**Was busy now, hanging a mistleoe wreath. **

**"And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer.**

**"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"**

**Then he growled, with his koopa fingers nervously drumming,**

**"I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!"**

**For, tomorrow, he knew... **

**Bowser: Why do I have to talk in rhyme?**

**Me: I don't know I didn't write it! Just say your lines or we'll never get done!**

**...All the Toad girls and boys**

**Would wake up bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!**

**And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!**

**That's one thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! **

**Bowser: Can you stop repeating yourself it's getting annoying.**

**Me: …**

**Then the Toads, young and old, would sit down to a feast.**

**And they'd feast! And they'd feast!**

**And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!**

**They would start on Toad-pudding, and rare Mushroom-roast-beast**

**Which was something Bowser couldn't stand in the least! **

**Bowser: Come on! You have to admit that's gross! Toad pudding and Mushroom-roast-beast??? **

**And THEN**

**They'd do something he liked least of all!**

**Every Toad down in Toad-ville, the tall and the small,**

**Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing.**

**They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the Toads would start singing! **

**Waluigi: I can't sing!**

**Wario: Neither can I!**

**Waluigi: I can't do this thing!**

**Wario: Let's go eat some pie!**

**Together: Ah! We're rhyming!**

**They'd sing! And they'd sing!**

**AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!**

**And the more Bowser thought of the Toad-Christmas-Sing**

**The more Bowser thought, "I must stop this whole thing!**

**"Why for thirty years I've put up with it now!**

**I MUST stop Christmas from coming!**

**...But HOW?" **

**Bowser: Don't say it…**

**Me: HAHA! YOU'RE THIRTY! LOL**

**Bowser: Ok moving on…**

**Then he got an idea!**

**An awful idea!**

**BOWSER**

**GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA! **

**"I know just what to do!" Bowser laughed in his throat.**

**And he made a quick Santa Claus hat and a coat.**

**And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great koopa trick!**

**"With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick!" **

**"All I need is a reindeer..."**

**Bowser looked around.**

**But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.**

**Did that stop the old koopa...? (me: haha old!)**

**No! Bowser simply said,**

**"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"**

**So he called his dog Mario. Then he took some red thread**

**And he tied a big horn on top of his head. **

**Mario: This is beyond embarrassing. **

**Bowser: Silence my slave!**

**Mario: I'm not your slave! I'm your dog! Which the costume by the way is very itchy!**

**Bowser: Hehehe loser.**

**Me: Sorry Mario have to tourture ya.**

**Mario: Oh thanks.**

**THEN**

**He loaded some bags**

**And some old empty sacks**

**On a ramshakle sleigh**

**And he hitched up old Mario. **

**Bowser: HAHA see he's old too!**

**Then Bowser said, "Giddyap (slave)!"**

**And the sleigh started down**

**Toward the homes where the Toads**

**Lay snoozing in their town. **

**All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air.**

**All the Toads were all dreaming sweet dreams without care (except Wario and Waluigi)**

**When he came to the first house in the square.**

**"This is stop number one," The old Koopa Claus hissed**

**And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist. **

**Then he slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch.**

**But if Santa could do it, then so could Bowser.**

**He got stuck only once, for a moment or two.**

**Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue**

**Where the little Toad stockings all hung in a row.**

**"These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!" **

**Mario: Hehe, need to loose some weight, Bowser?**

**Bowser: Shut up plummerdog! At least I'm not-what are you doing!?!**

**Me: Mario! Put your leg down and step away from the fire hydrant! **

**Mario: Whoa! My bad!**

**Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,**

**Around the whole room, and he took every present!**

**Pop guns! And bicycles! Roller skates! Drums!**

**Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And plums!**

**And he stuffed them in bags. Then Bowser, very nimbly,**

**Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney! **

**Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the Toads' feast!**

**He took the Toad-pudding! He took the roast beast!**

**He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash.**

**Why, that koopa even took their last can of mushroom-hash! **

**Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee.**

**"And NOW!" grinned Bowser, "I will stuff up the tree!" **

**And Bowser grabbed the tree, and he started to shove**

**When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.**

**He turned around fast, and he saw a small girl!**

**Little Peach Toadstool, who was not more than two. **

**Bowser: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Peach: Hey at least I'm not thirty! (Blows snot bubble)**

**The koopa had been caught (peach: haha) by this little princess daughter**

**Who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water.**

**She stared at Bowser and said, "Santy Claus, (cough, Bowser, cough cough) why,**

**"Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?" **

**But, you know, that old koopa was so smart and so slick**

**He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!**

**"Why, my sweet little hot, i mean tot! (peach glares at him)" the fake Santa Claus lied,**

**"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side.**

**"So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear.**

**"I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here." **

**And his fib fooled the child(or so he thinks). Then he patted her head**

**And he got her a drink and he sent her to bed.(bowser: bye Peach! Peach: shut up)**

**And when Peach went to bed with her cup,**

**He went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up! **

**Then the last thing he took**

**Was the log for their fire.**

**Then he went up the chimney himself, the old liar.**

**On their walls he left nothing but hooks, and some wire. **

**And the one speck of food**

**The he left in the house**

**Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.**

**Luigi: Too small for a mouse!?! Don't you mean too small for a human?**

**Me: Just eat the crumb!**

**Luigi: Gross! (licks the floor)**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Luigi: Not funny!**

**Then**

**He did the same thing**

**To the other Toads' houses **

**Leaving crumbs**

**Much too small**

**For the other Toads' mouses!**

**Yoshi: I never thought about what it would be like to be a mouse. Now I don't wanna find out!**

**Luigi: No no no! If I had to lick the floor so do you!**

**Yoshi: Aw man here I go…**

**It was quarter past dawn...**

**All the Toads, still a-bed**

**All the Toads, still a-snooze**

**When he packed up his sled,**

**Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings!**

**The tags! And the tinsel! The trimmings! The trappings! **

**Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mount Koopa,**

**He rode to the tiptop to dump it!**

**"Boo-hoo to the Toads!" he was koop-ish-ly humming.**

**"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!**

**"They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!**

**"Their mouths will hang open a minute or two**

**"The all the Toads down in Toad-ville will all cry BOO-HOO! (hehe, imbiciles)" **

**"That's a noise," grinned Bowser,**

**"That I simply must hear!"**

**So he paused. And Bowser put a hand to his ear.**

**And he did hear a sound rising over the snow.**

**It started in low. Then it started to grow... **

**But the sound wasn't sad!**

**Why, this sound sounded merry!**

**It couldn't be so!**

**But it WAS merry! VERY! **

**He stared down at Toad-ville!**

**Bowser popped his eyes!**

**Then he shook!**

**What he saw was a shocking surprise! **

**Every Toad down in Toad-ville, the tall and the small,**

**Was singing! Without any presents at all!**

**He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming!**

**IT CAME!**

**Somehow or other, it came just the same! **

**And Bowser, with his koopa-feet ice-cold in the snow,**

**Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so?**

**It came without ribbons! It came without tags!**

**"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"**

**And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore.**

**Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before!**

**"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store.**

**"Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!" **

**And what happened then...?**

**Well...in Toad-ville they say**

**That Bowser's small heart**

**Grew three sizes that day!**

**Bowser: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me I'm dying!**

**And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight,**

**He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light**

**And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast!**

**And he... **

**...HE HIMSELF...!**

**Bowser, carved the roast beast!**

**Me: Uh, ok...couple things to work on..ok lets face it we'll never get this by tomarrow.**

**Bowser: Yes! I still get paid right?**

**Me: Nope. I just got this on film. I'm gonna send it to everyone's mother for a Christmas gift!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**THE END**


End file.
